Leon the Kitty
by Haalyle
Summary: Let's add kitty ears and a tail to Leon, see the results.


**AN: I got this idea from a picture I saw on my News Feed on Facebook. I thought it was really cute and now my friends want me to dress up as it. So, after seeing that picture and getting inspiration from it in a dream, I've decided to do a short little one-shot. Humour a huge point in this, I hope you have some.**

**Disclaimer: Like I've said many times, I do not own Resident Evil or its characters. Their Capcom's, so don't blame me. I also do not own the art work that I got inspired from.**

* * *

Leon the Kitty

* * *

Jake walked around the Redfield's maze like house, not exactly sure where he was going. He had awoken from the same nightmare he always had where Sherry or him didn't make it from the underwater base in China.

He turned the door knob of a brown wooden door slowly and gently, hoping not to awake anyone on the other side… if there was anyone. He walked into the room curiously and quietly, watching a sleeping figure on the bed.

He couldn't help but be a little confused as he saw cat like ears on the person's head. He didn't know whether it was the light playing tricks on him or the person was wearing an accessory. He doubted very much that they were real; it'd have to be some weird mutation if so.

A flashlight turned on and blinded Jake, making him cover his eyes as a reflex. As soon as Jake noticed that the figure wasn't in the bed anymore, he knew he was in trouble.

"Jake, what are you doing?" It was Leon and Jake couldn't help but be a little surprised.

"Well, if you take that damn light out of my face I'll tell you," Jake muttered, looking away from him and staring at the ground.

Leon switched the flashlight off and turned on the main lamp on the bedside table. He looked at Jake with a little bit of anger, which soon let down.

"What the heck?" Jake asked pointing at the top of Leon's head, where the cat ears were.

"That's not just it either," Leon laughed and Jake looked at him confused.

"Are you dressing up for something?" He asked confused.

"No Jake, their perfectly real," Leon sighed, sitting on the bed, a tail spread out to his right.

Jake didn't even bother asking, he knew that he must have gone back to sleep or taken some serious stuff to see this.

"I'm must be dreaming," He muttered, turning around to get out of the room.

"Oh, you wish," Leon replied from behind him, making him turn around.

"This is no dream Jake, you just happened to walk into my room and get a surprised… hey, you never answered that question I asked you!" Leon called out before Jake left the room.

"I have nightmares Leon, I can't get to sleep after them," Jake muttered, turning back around to face him.

"I have a few every now and then," Leon muttered in reply and out the window, away from Jake.

Jake walked back into the room near Leon, but with caution. He still didn't believe this was real.

"Are you sure I'm not dreaming? I'm really tired as it is," Jake asked him.

Leon threw his watch at him. Jake looked at him confused and looked at the watch. Although he'd heard some sort of study that if you thought you were dreaming you should look for clocks as they weren't in dreams, but he didn't know whether a watch counted.

Jake set the watch on the bedside table, not even giving a thought as to where Leon got the watch from, although with the things he had seen he didn't know what was real or not anymore.

"If you really don't think this is real, pat me," Leon muttered tiredly, looking at Jake. Jake wondered how he'd never seen it before. Leon's lightly coloured cat ears and tail would have been so easy to see, why didn't he know anything about it till now.

Jake looked at him a little unsure, but Leon didn't say anything he just looked at Jake silently with a small smile on his face, something that looked rather playful. Jake shrugged, if it were a dream he'd definitely find out now. He sat next to Leon on the bed and scratched him behind his cat ears.

"It's been so long since anyone had actually done that," Leon sighed with relief, resting a little.

"So, were you born as a cat or something?" Jake asked, continuing to scratch Leon. He found it kind of amusing.

Leon chuckled, "No, it's kinda like a genetic mutation type of thing. Somewhere down the family tree one of them was also like this, only I heard they were more cat than human."

"I don't understand how didn't I see this before?" Jake asked, stopping himself from scratching Leon anymore, it was addicting.

"Thank goodness the ears are almost the same colour as my hair; I always hide my ears over my hair. I'm kinda surprised you didn't find out till now anyway," Leon muttered getting up and walking towards the door to close it, his tail curling up as he walked.

"Does anyone else know about this?" Jake asked curiously. _And if any of them did, why didn't they tell me?_ Jake thought to himself.

"I don't think so to be honest. But I don't really know," Leon shrugged and sighed as he lay down on the bed beside Jake.

"Oh well, that explains me not finding out," Jake laughed, "Now about you saying how long it had been since someone scratched you behind your 'kitty' ears."

"Only my mum used to do it… most of my other family liked playing with my tail."

"Ever had it pulled?" Jake asked, he had been debating to ask the question or not. It seemed rather personal… somewhat.

"Oh yeah, my cousins did it a lot on Christmas. People have also tripped on it sometimes too. It hurts… a lot," Leon muttered, looking at the ceiling.

"That sucks," Jake sighed, "How did you know I was in your room anyway?"

"I saw… watched you actually. From the hallway and as you walked into the room," Leon explained.

"You know what… I think I'm going to go and get some sleep. I think I might need it," Jake said, getting up from the bed and waving farewell to Leon.

"Can you do _that _to me again tomorrow?" Leon asked as Jake left the room. Jake didn't reply he wasn't all too sure what to say. So he went back to sleep, hoping it was all just a dream but secretly knowing it wasn't.

* * *

Claire awoke nice and fresh. As she guessed, Chris was out on a morning run. _And hopefully he picks up some milk_, she thought to herself as she opened the fridge door and noticed they only had half a carton left. She frowned remembering that they had a full carton just last night.

"Meow," She heard someone purr behind her. She turned around quickly and laughed as she noticed Leon with cat like ears and a tail.

"Is this some sort of morning prank?" She asked, laughing a lot.

He smiled at her but shook his head, "No, this really isn't. Sorry about only having half a carton left of milk, I really wanted some milk this morning after having a conversation with Jake last night."

"Leon, you can't be half human and half cat, it just doesn't work like that," Claire muttered, her expression turning serious. _If this really is a prank, he sure is doing a good job hiding it_.

"Technically I'm only a third cat," He replied walking past her and sitting at the dining table.

Claire shrugged not really caring, just as long as he just told her what this was about. He knew how much she liked cats, so she didn't understand what he was having a go at.

"Morn-" Chris was half way through saying as he walked into the kitchen with his runners on. He took one glance at Leon, who looked at him as he walked in, and stopped everything he was doing. He placed a carton of milk onto the counter that Claire later put into the fridge, and sat across from Leon.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Chris asked him confused and slightly angrily.

"Didn't I tell you, I always wanted to be a cat when I was younger," Leon replied calmly.

"How the hell are you doing that?" Chris muttered darkly.

"They're a part of me I was born with Chris," He replied and watched as Sherry walked into the room. She looked at him once saying morning, turned to put bread in the toaster and looked back to Leon after registering what she had just seen.

"Morning all," Jake muttered, walking into the kitchen and was the only person out of the group that wasn't amazed by Leon's cat like presence.

"Morning Jake, hope you had a better night sleep," Leon nodded, grabbing the newspaper from Chris and reading through it.

Chris clicked his fingers, as if finally realising something, "So that's where half a carton of milk went."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Leon laughed from behind the newspaper.

Chris walked behind Leon and touched his left ear. Reflectively Leon looked up at Chris.

"Is there something you want?" Leon asked curiously.

"Wow, this feels so realistic," Chris complimented, patting his ears softly, "Hey Claire come feel this."

"I had a slight feeling this would happen," Leon muttered sarcastically with Jake laughing as Claire came and started to do what Chris was doing.

"Tell me why don't you just go out in public like that?" Claire asked him as she sat back down her seat.

"Do you think people would take me seriously?" Leon asked her, looking at her seriously.

She looked at the table for a while. How could anyone take a person seriously if they had cat ears and a tail? She asked herself looking at Leon again. She started laughing.

"Perfect example," Leon nodded, Sherry was the only one left patting his ears.

"You remind me of a cat I use to have," Sherry explained to him, staring out the window, "too bad he disappeared, although I'm glad to actually not know what happened to him."

"I'm surprised you don't purr," Chris laughed as the toast popped up.

Leon shrugged, "Sometimes I do."

Sherry sighed, walking away from Leon and getting her breakfast. It was like she had a new pet, all she wanted to do was pet him. _Don't forget, he's a person too._

"You know pets aren't allowed near the dining table," Jake warned him, pointing a finger at Leon.

"I'm no pet Jake," Leon replied angrily, "you're just jealous because no one pats you."

"How did you know!?" Jake replied with fake shock, spilling his juice onto the table.

Sherry returned to the table in a rather depressed mood. Claire looked at her worried.

"Something wrong?" She asked Sherry with concern.

"I wish I had a cat," Sherry muttered quietly, looking at the toast like she had already lost her appetite.

Claire pat her on the back, "I'm glad to have no pets, they can become a hassle. I love cats too, but after the animals I've seen I don't want a pet anymore."

"Sherry you boiled the kettle but didn't make yourself a beverage," Jake reminded her, holding the kettle in his hand.

"Oh," She sighed on her way to get up when Leon put his hand on her shoulder wanting her to stay in her seat.

"I'll make it for you, okay," Leon said walking away from her and grabbing the kettle from Jake.

"Aren't you a gentleman," Jake sighed walking to the sink and washing his cup out.

"Gentle cat," Chris corrected making Jake laugh loudly.

"Oh shut up," Leon muttered turning his back to the group.

"Got your tail," Jake teased, gripping onto his tail as he turned to look at Jake.

"Like I didn't notice," He muttered sarcastically, trying to walk away from Jake only to be restrained because he was still holding onto it, "Could you let go of my tail please?"

"Only if you make me a cup of tea too," Jake smirked letting go of his tail anyway.

"You could have just asked," Leon rolled his eyes as he gave the cup to Sherry.

"How do you hide it?" Claire asked, watching Leon as he went to the sink to wash some plates.

"Hide what?" Leon asked, turning to look at her, his cat ears completely hidden and a confused look on his face.

"What the hell?" Chris asked getting out of his seat and examining Leon.

Leon shrugged and turned back to wash the dishes.

Chris put his hand through Leon's hair, determined to find the cat ears. But soon got distracted with how soft Leon's hair was.

"Chris…" Leon sighed.

"Here we go again," Jake laughed from behind him.

Claire went to Chris and tried pulling him away only to end up on the floor.

"Seriously Chris," She muttered to the ground, "grow up."

"Found them!" He yelled out happily. The cat ears popped up, causing Chris to jump back a little.

"Took you long enough," Leon muttered in a bored manner, suddenly yelping with laughter and falling onto the floor.

"Aren't you a ticklish kitty?" Chris asked him as he continued to tickle Leon on the ground.

"I give up," Claire moaned, getting up from the floor and walking back to the dining table with Sherry.

"Please! Stop!" Leon pleaded trying to get away from Chris.

"Muller! Help me out here!" Chris called to Jake as he grabbed hold of Leon.

"Sorry jarhead. I'm not part of your team, so don't try to order me around," Jake replied standing in front of the pair and crossing his arms.

Chris gave Jake a threating glare as he began to feel like sneezing.

"I'm allergic to Leon!" Chris called out, throwing Leon at Jake, both of them falling onto the ground.

The pair started laughing as Chris walked out of the room complaining to Claire.

Jake got up, dusting himself and walked to the fridge.

"I'll just lie here then," Leon replied, lying on the ground and making no attempt to get up.

"You want some milk Meon?" Jake asked, a smirk was on his face but hidden from Leon's view.

"Meon?" Leon asked confused and then finally understood, "Meow."

"I take that as a yes."

* * *

**AN: I just wanted to add a little more in it because it just didn't feel finish and I said I might come back to it, which I did.**


End file.
